I Still Love You
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: Maeda Natsuko is back as a senior. she goes back to school and sees her ex Yamashita Tomohisa. He's pretty much in love with her, but would it be the same again? a YAMAPI story. sorry, not good with summaries X D
1. Intro

Hey! This story just suddenly popped in my head after listening to Yamapi's song Loveless.

He is just so hot. So, if you don't know who yamashita Tomohisa (a.k.a. yamapi) don't read it then. Coz you'll never appreciate it if you can't imagine his hot face *drools*

Anyways, I hope you'd like it X D


	2. Chapter 1

Why is it that the good always have to go through a lot of hardships? Why is it that they always have to be the one to suffer? Why is it that unfair? There are a lot of people who does nothing, but be good to others, but still doesn't get to have a happy life. Take Maeda Natsuko for example; eighteen years old, a senior of Hibiya High school, a very bright kid, and very beautiful. She has a long brown wavy hair and deep green eyes. Her classmates like her for being friendly, beautiful, and smart. But still, she lives a sad life.

Her house is aligned with other small houses in a very busy neighborhood filled with grocery stores. Most of the residence there are from the lower class and they survive by working on their business like tofu stores or small grocery stores. Natsuko lives in their small house with her mom and two siblings. During the weekend, Natsuko works to help out with bills even in her small ways. She also studies hard to get a scholarship for college. Her mother, Tomoko, a widow for six years is the one who works just for them to survive. She's already fifty six, getting arthritis and all, but still doesn't give up for her family. Next to Natsuko is her sixteen year old brother, Kiyoshi. He has short black hair and eyes. He's very quiet and always serious for a sixteen year old. He wants to have a nice job in the future so he could help out his mother and oniisan with work. The youngest one being eight years old is Shiori. Her short brown hair with full bangs is always tied up in high pigtails. She's always cheerful, making her family very happy despite their status in life. Shiori doesn't get too jealous over her classmates nice stuff, because she's content with what she has. In the future, she would want to be a well known actress.

School break is over which meant that the Maeda siblings are going back to school. Natsuko gets in her uniform ready, clips her hair on the side, and ran down towards the front door.

"Mom, I'll go ahead!" she shouted, fixing her school shoes.

Footsteps grew louder as her mother went to her, looking so haggard, carrying a black bento box.

"Don't forget your lunch on your first day as a senior" Tomoko said nicely.

Natsuko's eyes widened in excitement as she takes it from her mother, "Y-you made lunch for me?"

She doesn't usually have any lunch because her mother is too busy.

"I had some time last night"

"Arigatou!" she exclaimed, hugging her mother tight.

Tomoko laughed and pulls Natsuko away, "Now go before you get late"

Natsuko ran outside and went on her way to Hibiya High School. Finally, after a lot of hardships in life, Natsuko has attained senior year. After this, she might go attend university if she ever gets a scholarship or directly find a job to help out with her family. But, it's not impossible for her to have a scholarship. Natsuko is the brightest student in Hibiya. She took the bus on her way to Hibiya high school and saw a familiar face on the crowd of people.

"Reiko-chan" Natsuko greeted.

The girl with short black hair wearing glasses looked at Natsuko and excitedly hugged her.

"Ahh, Natsuko-chan! Nice to see you again!" Reiko exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too"

"So, how was your vacation?"

Aizawa Reiko is also a senior from Hibiya high school. She also came from a poor family and is one of Natsuko's closest friends. She's also a bright kid, but she really has hard time with math and usually asks Natsuko for some help. The bus stopped a few blocks away from the school and both Reiko and Natsuko already went down. They talked on their way to the campus and some of their friends saw them and joined them. They were all happy to see each other after the break and talked about what had happened during their vacation. Natsuko laughed with her friends until someone from the group suddenly gasped.

"L-look, its Ishiyama Masayuki and Yamashita Tomohisa!" one of the girls said.

The girls, including Reiko, swooned over the two hot guys.

Both ishiyama and Yamashita are the most popular and rich kids in Hibiya high school. Masayuki is well known for his dark black hair, muscular body, and being the star player of the soccer team. Tomohisa, on the other hand, with his slight long light brown hair, is well known for his bad boy image. He likes wearing his uniform with the tie slightly loose and the first two buttons of his polo open. The two hot guys said hi to their classmates and Reiko and the others are all so excited to be talking to them.

Except for Natsuko.

As the other students talk to the two hot guys, Tomohisa looked at Natsuko who is quite silent in one corner with her bag. Stealthily, he walked away from their classmates and stood next to Natsuko.

"Hey" he said softly, flicking Natsuko on the arm.

Natsuko got startled and looked at him, "H-hey"

"How was your vacation?"

"As usual, busy helping mom out"

"How are your brother and sister?"

"Good, they keep on asking me how you were"

"Really, what did you tell them?"

"Uh, that you were doing great"

The two of them felt awkward and turned silent again. Natsuko met Tomohisa last year. Tomohisa was a new student along with Masayuki and quite the snobbish kind being the rich kid in a public school and all. He met Natsuko in the library when she got mad at him for being so noisy. And all of a sudden, Tomohisa felt love struck. He did everything to please her until he gets her trust and love. They dated each other. They were very much in love. Unfortunately, Tomohisa's father found out. He didn't like his son dating a poor girl like her and told him to break up with Natsuko if he didn't want her to get badly hurt.

The bell rang and the students get ready to go inside their classroom.

"H-hey, w-what are you doing?" Natsuko muttered nervously as soon as Tomohisa grabbed her hand.

Tomohisa looked back at her, still not letting her go. "What, I'm not doing anything bad"

"B-but, someone might see us"

"Daijoubu, no one's watching us inside the campus" he said sweetly and they walked together behind their classmates.

This year, Natsuko and Tomohisa are in one class along with masayuki. Natsuko sat on the first row along with Reiko while Tomohisa is on the last row with masayuki.

Masayuki looked at his friend who is obviously gazing at Natsuko.

He sighed and flexed his arms beneath his head, "Someone seems to be back in school"

Tomohisa smiled, but didn't look at masayuki.

"She looks so beautiful than the usual" Tomohisa muttered, watching Natsuko talk with a bunch of girls. "She looks—great"

"She is. She's the same as usual, I wonder if she's seeing someone else already?"

The class suddenly gasped and turned to Tomohisa who is now strangling masayuki to death. He looked at his classmates then saw Natsuko looking at him curiously. He quickly lets go of masayuki, who is out of breath, and laughed.

"W-we were just goofing around. He he he~" he lied.

Each student went to their seats as their homeroom teacher arrived. He's a young man with brown hair, wearing a pair of glasses. The young girl students looked at him sweetly and think that he's so cute.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mazawa Satoshi and I will be your homeroom teacher" he said nicely.

He took out his attendance sheet and called out each student. Natsuko is waiting for her name to be called when Reiko suddenly tapped her.

"Hey, how are you and Tomohisa-san?" Reiko whispered.

Natsuko forced a smile, but her chest feels very heavy. "W-we're okay"

"Maeda Natsuko"

"H-haii!" Natsuko said, raising her hand.


	3. Chapter 2

First class, class 4-B is told to do a seatwork about anatomy at the library. The students went on their way with only their notebooks and pens. Natsuko went through one of the shelves and is looking at books about anatomy. She pulled one book and she got startled to see Tomohisa peeking at her from the other side of the shelf.

"T-tomohisa" she uttered, turning a bit red.

Tomohisa grinned, "Yo"

The two of them sat together on one table and across each other. Natsuko is busily answering the seatwork while Tomohisa just watches her. She didn't talk to him, she mostly tries to avoid even eye contact with him. Tomohisa on the other hand wants to get her attention and he crumpled a small piece of paper and flicked it towards Natsuko's face.

Tomohisa covered his mouth when he snorted and Natsuko looking at him annoyed.

"Stop goofing around and do your seatwork!" Natsuko whispered hoarsely.

Tomohisa leaned forward on the table, pouting. "Tsk, could you like lighten up a bit for at least a second? It's just the start of class"

"Well, I'm doing this to get high grades so if I apply for college, I'd get a scholarship"

"Huh, it's just the start of senior year. You have more months to worry about that"

"Just do your seatwork"

Tomohisa rolled his eyes and lazily flipped through the pages of the anatomy book. But deep inside, he's already smiling. Remembering how this is like the first time he ever met Maeda Natsuko.

After the library work, Mazawa-sensei told them to go back to class and have their break. Natsuko is the last one left and puts back the book she used in the shelf. She walked out of the library on her own, clutching on her notebook. Just as she's about to go up the stairs, someone grabbed her by the wrist.

She didn't notice that Tomohisa is beside the stairs.

"H-hey" Tomohisa said shyly and puts his hands inside his pockets, "I really haven't told you how much I missed you during vacation"

Natsuko is surprised and didn't know how to react._ He missed her_. After they've been separated, he missed her and he admitted it. Natsuko feels like bursting out with so many emotions.

"We better get back to class" was all Natsuko could say at the moment and ran up the stairs so fast.

During lunch time, Tomohisa is on the rooftop watching the athletes jog around the track field. Masayuki just arrived with a bag of chips and sat down, leaning on the wall.

"I don't think she likes me anymore" Tomohisa said and joined his friend, taking a handful of chips.

"What made you think that?" masayuki asked curiously while putting on his shades.

"Awhile ago, I told her that I missed her. She didn't say she missed me and left in a hurry"

"Maybe she just didn't know how to react at the moment. It's been awhile since you last saw each other"

"I don't know. But, I really miss being with her. Do you think it could go back again—how we were before?"

Masayuki smirked and pats his best friend, "Don't worry, Tomo, I'm here for you guys always. I'm pretty sure it'll be normal again"

Dismissal, masayuki offered Tomohisa a lift with his Volvo, but he declined.

"I'm thinking of going to the park" he said and bid masayuki a safe trip home.

The sky is turning orange already by the time Tomohisa reached the parked. There are a few people also visiting, especially the kids playing on the fountain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He likes spending time away from home where he could actually be free and be himself. Unlike at home, his dad is always busy with work and so is his mom. They don't get to bond like any normal family. He looked around and saw someone familiar by the bench. Her face is covered by her slender hands, sobbing.

"Natsuko-san?" he muttered as he got closer.

Natsuko looked up, sobbing, showing her tear filled eyes. "Tomohisa"

Tomohisa quickly sits beside Natsuko and wiped the tears on her face with his thumb.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

But Natsuko cried more into his arms and buried her face on his chest. Tomohisa is confused but hugged her tight to make her feel much better.

The orange lamp lights around the park turned on as soon as the sun fully departed. Office workers started leaving their work place to get some rest or hangout. Natsuko is still sobbing, but she feels much better in Tomohisa's arms.

"So you also missed me, huh" Tomohisa said softly with a smile.

Natsuko smiled, "Very much. I thought you were going to study in another school or something"

"That would never happen. You know I can't stand a day not seeing you"

Natsuko giggled and cuddled in his arms more. "I'm very happy to see you again, Tomohisa-kun"

"The same here"

Tomohisa volunteered to take her home via bus. They went in and sat at the very end with fingers intertwined. Natsuko rested her head on Tomohisa's chest and closed her eyes.

"This feels good"

Tomohisa looked down on her and gently caresses her arm, "What is?"

"Being in your arms again. It feels so warm"

Tomohisa smirked and kissed her on the head for a while. He also likes this, being with Natsuko like the old days. But unfortunately, they couldn't do it much because of Tomohisa's father. He hates Natsuko so much that the two of them should be careful with their PDA. But at the moment, Tomohisa doesn't care.

They're almost at Natsuko's street and she gets her things ready before she could even leave something behind.

"Hey, your number is still the same right?" Tomohisa asked.

Natsuko innocently nodded and smiled, "Will you call me later?"

"Definitely"

The bus has stopped and Natsuko is about to get up when Tomohisa pulled her. He kissed her on the lips passionately that could last for an eternity. Natsuko didn't want to pull away, she likes it so much. She missed him so much, his kiss, that she didn't want to leave anymore. Tomohisa looked through Natsuko's green eyes and smiled.

"See you" he whispered.

Natsuko smiled, "See you"

She went down the bus and waved at him as soon as the bus left. While walking towards their house, Natsuko couldn't believe what just happened earlier. Tomohisa is back and they still have feelings for each other. She loves him so much that she couldn't help it but to cry when she saw him in the park.

She arrived at their house and takes off her shoes before entering the living room.

"I'm home!" she said as she walks in.

She saw her mother busy cooking dinner while Kiyoshi is doing homework in the living room and Shiori singing along with the TV.

"Oh, Natsuko-chan, how was school?" Tomoko asked while putting the food in a platter.

Natsuko just smiled, "It was fun"

The four of them went to the dining table and thanked god for the food and ate. As usual, Shiori is the one who has a lot of stories. She shared about dancing during class and that she was picked to play a big role during the school play. Kiyoshi, on the other hand, just told them how excited he is with the field trip they'll be having next week. Their family is always like this at night. After a long day, they'll talk about the fun things they've done.

Natsuko washed the dishes after and excused herself from her family to take a bath. She filled the tub with hot water and she went back to her room to get her pajamas. She opened her closet to get her pink pajamas when she heard her phone ringing. She looked around for it and found it on top of her bed, blinking a pink light. She took it and answered.

"Sorry, am I bothering?"

Natsuko smiled as soon as she recognized the voice of Tomohisa.

"Not really, I'm just getting ready to take a bath" she admitted.

She walked back towards the bathroom. She puts her clean clothes on top of a small table along with the phone on speaker as she takes off her uniform and dips in the tub. The water rose a bit, flowing out of the tub as Natsuko relaxed.

"I bet you look cute while you're taking a bath" Tomohisa said.

Natsuko suddenly felt embarrassed as if someone is watching her, "Tomohisa, don't be a pervert!"

Tomohisa laughed wholeheartedly on the other end of the phone which is pleasing to Natsuko's ears. It's been awhile since she last heard him laugh.

Tomohisa is actually in his room, leaning on the bed's headboard topless, while he goes through the channels of the TV.

"It's so nice to hear your voice again, Natsuko-san" Tomohisa admitted.

"Same here. I was really surprised to see you in school earlier that I didn't know how to react" Natsuko said while scrubbing her arms.

"Is that why you didn't talk to me that much?"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I was just nervous. I thought that I couldn't speak with you"

"You can speak to me freely when we're in school. But outside, we have to be a bit careful"

Natsuko sighed.

She hates it that they have to hide their feelings from other people because of Tomohisa's father. Mr. Yamashita never liked her for coming from a poor family. He wants his son to be in a relation with someone from their class. Someone who can help Tomohisa run over the company.

Tomohisa noticed that Natsuko became quiet.

"Are you drowning already?" he joked.

Natsuko laughed softly and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm just thinking"

"Tsk, you always think about stuff."Then someone knocked on Tomohisa's room that quite startled him, "Shoot. Uhm, I'll call you back, okay? I love you"

"I love you too" but Tomohisa already hang up when Natsuko said it.

Tomohisa is pretending to be watching TV when his father, Takeo, went inside his room. He just arrived from work, still in his gray suit and his salt and pepper hair still brushed neatly. He's around fifty already and his face is always serious like he never smiles. He looked at his son who doesn't seem to care if he's there.

"So, how was school?" he asked with a cold tone of voice.

Tomohisa sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "As usual, boring"

"I see. Masayuki still studies there?"

"Yeah, he's the only reason I get to have fun there"

Definitely, Tomohisa doesn't like talking to his dad. He hates him so much for being the reason why he and Natsuko broke up.

Takeo is about to go out of Tomohisa's room when he looked back at him.

"Someone told me that you were spotted with that Maeda girl" he said coldly.

Tomohisa felt nervous, but didn't look at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I took the bus home straight after school"

"That's good then. You know what could happen if someone sees you with that trash, it'll be humiliating to the family"

As soon as the door closed, Tomohisa drew a deep breath and punched his pillow angrily.


End file.
